


Unexpected

by boolucole



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: #Bennefrost, #Yaoi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boolucole/pseuds/boolucole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is all set to enjoy a careless day of fun in Burgess with Jamie and Sophie. However, a harmless line of questioning reveals some unexpected feelings. Unexpected, yes, but welcome nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected

**I know that Sophie's six years younger than Jamie. I adjusted her age.**

It was a peaceful winter day in Burgess. School was out for Christmas break, Pitch had been quiet ever since his latest defeat at Halloween, and Jack had dropped by to instigate a snowball fight, or maybe to enlist Sophie and Jamie in his pranking army. He spotted Jamie talking with Cupcake and Sophie playing with her friends nearby what he thought of as 'his' lake, and so with a loud whoop he dove down.

He landed softly behind his friend without a sound, creeping up behind the boy and putting a finger to his lips. Cupcake gave no indication that she had seen him, continuing whatever discussion she was having with Jamie. Jack reached a point just behind the older boy, and with a wink to the girl, he yelled, "Boo!".

Jamie jumped about a foot in the air and stumbled on the landing, thudding down into the snow with a whump. Cupcake began laughing hysterically alongside Jack, Jamie electing to merely glare at the boy as he picked himself up off the ground and dusted the snow off his backside.

"Eighteen and still scare-able! Ah, Bunny's gonna love this!", Jack crowed, laughing even harder at Jamie's attempt at looking stern. The boy eventually broke down into laughter as well.

"Okay, it was a little funny.", he admitted, attempting to stifle his snickers.

"Just a bit.", Jack said with a grin, holding two fingers a pinch apart.

Jamie rolled his eyes and asked, "So, Jacky-boy, what'cha doin' back so soon? I thought you said you had to snow in Newfoundland", and Jack assumed a smug expression.

"Over and done with.", he said proudly, "Canada's so snowy naturally that I didn't really have to do anything except nudge a few things.".

Jamie nodded in understanding, said quite calmly, "Think fast.", and pelted a snowball at Jack's chest.

The snowball war that ensued would go down in the history of Burgess as the biggest snowball fight ever. It migrated from the park into the forest, back into town, and down almost every street, finally coming to a climactic finale outside of Jamie's house. Almost every kid in the city was involved at one point or another, and quite a few adults as well, joining and leaving as time and schedules would allow. By the end of it everyone was covered in snow, shivering, and thoroughly exhausted.

They loved every second of it.

"Well that was fun. Let's write it down and do it again next weekend.", Jamie suggested as he, Jack, and Sophie (who had joined about ten minutes in) trudged inside. Jack wheezed out a tired laugh and Sophie batted his arm weakly, but both secretly agreed. That had been fun!

"How is it you have so much energy? I'm an immortal spirit and even _I'm_ tired.", Jack confessed as the two kids took of their winter gear. Well…perhaps 'kid' was a bit inappropriate to describe Jamie. The boy was eighteen now; he could legally drive, had to shave every week, could pick Sophie up without any trouble, and was taller than Jack!

"He's an eighteen year old boy. His hormones give him _more_ than enough energy.", Sophie giggled as they wandered into the living room, Jamie turning a deep shade of red and Jack snickering at his expression.

"I bet. He was so hyper as a kid.", Jack reminisced fondly, trying so very hard not to laugh, but his effort was proved wasted.

"No need to bet. Thin walls, loud noises.", Sophie confided in a stage-whisper.

"H-How old are you again?", Jack sputtered through his laughs as Jamie buried his face in his hands, sinking down onto the couch as Sophie smiled innocently.

"Fifteen.", she answered angelically.

"A-and you…", Jack started, but he couldn't get much further as he was laughing too hard. This continued for a few minutes, Jamie moaning about 'sneaky sisters' and 'why', and perhaps 'inappropriate', before Jack got himself under control and asked, with as straight a face as he could manage, "So, any names?".

Jamie tensed immediately, as did Sophie, and ever-so-slowly they turned towards each other. They seemed to have a silent conversation with just their eyes, glancing meaningfully at Jack every so often until, with a resigned sigh of defeat, Jamie stomped upstairs with a, "Tell me how it goes.", thrown behind him.

Jack was immensely confused by this, which didn't last long as Sophie took a deep breath and answered, "Yours.".

"I'm sorry?", he asked, blinking owlishly, and Sophie sighed in aggravation before glaring at him mildly.

"You asked if there were any names. I answered. Yours.", she reiterated sternly, and Jack's eyes widened before he glanced furtively towards the hall stairs Jamie had ascended moments before.

His anxiousness only increased when Sophie offered a gentle, "He really likes you, Jack.".

The snow spirit turned back to her with a helpless look on his face, mind reeling with this new information before he came up with a feeble, "But…I…I _can't_.".

Sophie's expression morphed into one of anguish, and imagining that look on her brother's face had Jack's gut twisting painfully and his voice clarifying quickly, "I mean, I'm _immortal,_ Soph _._ I like him too, and I want…whatever it is that would develop between us, but…Whatever time we'd have would be…", but he broke off to bite the inside of his cheek. When he had gotten his emotions under control, he continued, "Not to mention most people can't see me. And to the people who can, it would be weird! I'm stuck at seventeen, while he'd keep aging! And aging comes  hand-in-hand with-", and once again he had to stop.

Sophie had adopted a look of understanding at Jack's stilted explanation, and when he stopped she took the opportunity to get a word in edgewise. "He doesn't care about that, Jack. All he cares about is _you_. And besides, he says that if a regular seventeen-year-old could be turned into the Spirit of Winter, what's stopping him from becoming the Spirit of Fall?", she asked rhetorically, smiling at Jack's shocked yet hopeful look.

"I've been talking with Bunny, and he told me about that crystal that lets Manny send you guys messages.", Sophie continued, a sharp and determined look coming into her eye, "And if he can do it, _we_ can do it. We'll shine a spotlight into it, or maybe just yell at him, but we _will_ find a way to get it through his thick skull that you and Jamie deserve to be happy. And if he doesn't answer, well, North has a pretty big library. There's probably something in there.".

Jack had gotten a look of elation on his face, and it probably would have stayed too, if it weren't for what Sophie said next. "Now, I'm going out with Pippa and Cupcake. If I come back and you don't look suitably disheveled, I'm going to lock you and my brother in a closet for the night.", the girl threatened, smiling smugly at Jack's fire-hydrant-red face before standing up, waving cheerily, and flouncing out the front door.

Seconds later Cupcake came in with Pippa, the two girls giving cheery smiles to the winter spirit as they grasped his arms, lifted him up, carried him upstairs, and catapulted him into Jamie's room. They gave the groaning spirit and dumbfounded mortal another round of waves before swiftly closing the door.

"And they took my staff, too. Conniving little…", Jack mumbled as he got to his feet, glaring at the door before turning to face Jamie. The boy had buried his face into his pillow at the sight of Jack, face burning at the thought of what Sophie had told him and mind racing with the possibilities. He simply laid there for a few moments until he felt the bed shift under the spirit's weight. He turned his head slightly to see Jack merely sitting there, gazing at Jamie as he bit his lip in thought.

"That is one of the most adorable things I've ever seen.", he declared, turning over fully and putting his hands behind his head, "Maybe even more than tiny Bunny.". Jack laughed at the absurdity of the sentence, shocked when the assumed-awkward conversation was anything but.

"I'm more adorable than the kangaroo any day of the week.", he said arrogantly, crossing his arms and smirking down at the brunette.

Jamie snickered and sat up, muttering, "You got that right.", before leaning forward and capturing the shorter boy's lips in a kiss.

Jack was shocked at first, to be sure, but after a few seconds his eyes fluttered closed and he melted against his friend. His arms crept up around the boy's neck as his brain struggled to comprehend the possible consequences of this; he was immortal, Jamie would age, Pitch would probably go after Jamie in an attempt to get to him… However, he found himself caring less and less about what his brain was telling him and more and more about what his heart was telling him.

_You love him you idiot, go for it! He doesn't care, Sophie doesn't care, and you shouldn't care!_ Indecisive, Jack decided to let Jamie decide, so he pulled back with swollen lips and glazed over eyes. It was with supernatural willpower that me managed to give Jamie one chance, _one chance_ , to back out.

"You sure about this? I mean, I _am_ the immortal Spirit of Winter.", he panted, fighting every instinct he had to _not_ dive back into everything that was the boy in front of him.

He lost that battle when Jamie purred, "I guess I'll just have to thaw you out, then.", and attacked his lips again.


	2. Yet Welcome

Jamie's hands began roving, pushing Jack's sweatshirt up his stomach as he felt the chilled skin there. ' _Just as smooth as I thought it would be._ ', he thought hazily, his thumbs flicking over the boy's nipples as Jack groaned in appreciation. He opened his mouth and swiped his tongue over Jack's upper lip, smiling inside when the boy complied with no hesitation. Moving his hands to Jack's back, he easily pulled Jack over him to his side and threw a leg over the boy, straddling him in one smooth move and smirking when Jack pulled back with a gasp.

"Little Jamie's a bit eager.", he quipped with a lusty grin, chuckling when Jamie smirked.

"You bet your pretty little ass.", the mortal growled, tugging his friend's sweatshirt off.

Jamie dove back onto the white-haired boy's lips, exploring the cool, wet cavern now open to him a little more thoroughly. He was happy to find that Jack was nowhere near complacent, pushing his tongue to fight against Jamie's with everything it had. They wrestled for a bit before Jamie pulled back suddenly, grinning down at Jack as he removed his own shirt. Then he plastered his mouth to the spirit's neck, sucking and nipping on the moaning boy's flesh until a satisfyingly red hickey was on proud display.

"Jerk.", Jack groaned, "D'you know how hard it'll be to hide this from the others?".

"Harder than me.", Jamie snickered, licking a trail from the hickey down to Jack's chest. He sucked, licked, and flicked his tongue over one while his hands were busy with Jack's pants, pushing them down his legs until Jack was able to kick them away. Then he gave the peaked bud one last nip and move up so Jack could work on his pants, the thin fingers working quickly at the button and zipper before pushing them down.

"Naughty little Jamie. No underwear?", Jack asked innocently, giving Jamie's weeping length a few gentle strokes as the boy glared down at him. Letting out a huff, he flicked Jack on the nose and moved back to his earlier position while the spirit was exaggerating the 'wound'.

"You'll pay for that, Frost.", he promised, letting his tongue continue its journey down Jack's stomach.

"Is that so?", Jack teased as he stopped his act at once, his voice catching only slightly as Jamie's tongue dipped into his navel.

Pausing only long enough to say matter-of-factly, "Yes, it is.", Jamie flashed Jack a little smirk before taking a breath and unceremoniously swallowing Jack's member.

Jack let out a little strangled cry and immediately tangled his hands in Jamie's hair, but whether he was trying to encourage him or stop him, Jamie wasn't sure. Jamie decided to ignore the spirit, working his tongue around the length in his mouth before beginning to bob his head.

Jack began to babble nonsense as he tugged at Jamie's hair lightly, noises of ecstasy escaping every now and again as Jamie continued his ministrations. The heat of the mortal's mouth was a pleasurable contrast to the chilled skin of the winter spirit, and as Jamie sucked and licked, Jack felt himself speeding quickly to release. At the last moment, though, Jamie pulled off and squeezed the base of Jack's length, leaving Jack whining and begging for release. Jamie, though, wouldn't relent, wagging a finger and admonishing, "Tsk tsk, Jack. You're not allowed to cum until I say.", before judging him suitably calmed.

He carefully released Jack's member and gave it a few long licks, as if in apology, before putting two fingers to Jack's lips and ordering softly, "Now, Mr. Spirit, suck.".

Jack complied eagerly, rolling the digits over his tongue before locking his lips and sucking. He made sure to coat them liberally in saliva, enjoying Jamie's leisurely, almost lazy stroking of his cock, before pushing them from his mouth and giving them a tiny lick. Jamie moved back up Jack's body as his fingers moved down, a smile playing across his lips as he kissed Jack soundly to mask the discomfort of one of his fingers pushing into his hole.

Jack made a small noise but otherwise didn't acknowledge the intrusion, opting instead to kiss the mortal back. A few more noises escaped him when Jamie pushed another finger in, the digits beginning to scissor him open, but Jamie only kissed him even more feverishly. Finally, Jack began pushing back on Jamie's fingers, letting out a little whine when Jamie removed them without hesitation. He grabbed his pants, which were still on the bed, and pulled from his pocket a bottle of lube, which he uncapped.

"Planned this, then, did you?", Jack asked teasingly as Jamie drizzled a fair amount of lube into his hand, stroking his cock to spread it around as he gave the spirit a smug grin.

"Maybe.", he replied airily.

"I approve.", Jack drawled as Jamie lined himself up, and Jamie only grinned wider before pushing into the spirit up to the hilt with one sharp thrust.

Jack bit down on a knuckle to keep himself from crying out, but a few whimpers managed to make it past all the same. Jamie winced, the prospect of hurting Jack the only thing keeping him from fucking the boy senseless, and leaned forward to kiss the grimace of pain off his lips. Jack moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jamie's neck, and after a few moments he began wiggling earnestly. Jamie immediately pulled out and thrust back in, setting a pretty quick pace as Jack's pain-laced whimpers rapidly turned into pleasure-filled moans.

"Might wanna quiet down, Jack, people might hear you. Thin walls and loud noises are not good ingredients for an innocent childhood.", Jamie informed him, snickering when the warning seemed to fall on deaf ears. Jamie started moving around with each thrust, looking for that special little spot that would drive Jack crazy, and after a few thrusts he found it.

"AAAAUGH!", Jack cried loudly, biting his knuckle again as Jamie proceeded to target that spot with every - "Jamie!" - single - "Harder!" - thrust.

Jamie was getting pretty flustered too, finding himself creeping closer and closer to the inevitable explosion, but he wanted Jack to cum before he did. He reached down and began stroking Jack's length in time with his thrusts, groaning when he felt Jack clench around him in response. "J-Jamie!", Jack panted, "I-I want…I want it inside.", and Jamie grinned down at his new boyfriend. Leaning forward, he never paused in his thrusting as he whispered in Jack's ear.

"Oh, you'll get in inside Jack.", he murmured, "Inside, and outside, and on the table, and in your mouth, and on your face, and on your chest, and everywhere else we can think of. I am going to spend eternity fucking. You. Senseless.".

And with that, Jack let out a loud moan as he came all over his and Jamie's chests, Jamie following not a few thrusts later and filling Jack to the brim. Jamie stroked and thrusted through both of their orgasms, pulling out with a sigh and collapsing beside Jack.

Turning to the side, Jack gave Jamie a tired smile and a slow kiss, pulling back before it could get to heated to say a simple, "Love you, Jamie.".

Pulling Jack close to him, the mortal placed feather-light kisses all over Jack's face as he said in between them, "I love you too, Jack.".

Scientists all over the world were baffled at the strange lunar activity that took place a few days later. It  _did_ , though, provide a convenient excuse as to why autumn came a few weeks early.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Mom, hey Dad. I, uh, have to tell you something.", Jamie said awkwardly, catching their attention instantly. It wasn't every day a child said something like that with such a serious expression and tone, and so they knew it was a matter of grave importance.

"What is it hon?", his mother asked in concern, rising to pull him into a comforting hug. She didn't know exactly it was she was comforting him for, and she didn't know what to expect, but she certainly didn't expect Jamie to step back and flick a pinch of dust into her face. He turned and did the same to his father while she was busy blinking in bemusement, and she soon found herself blinking even more when her eyes began to water.

"Sorry about that, but this'll be easier if you can see him.", Jamie said apologetically, and if she were not trying to hold in a sneeze she would have asked him who. Her husband had no such troubles, however.

"If we can see who?", he asked, also in bemusement.

That bemusement only grew when Jamie took a breath and explained shortly, "Jack Frost.".

And then he was there, standing nervously as his white hair ruffled with every fidget. His wide blue eyes were as nervous as his stance, and he kept fiddling with the staff he carried even as he smiled in greeting.

After a moment she merely stated, "So _this_ is the boy you keep talking to in your room like a crazy person.".

Jack's smile widened into a grin of laughter as Jamie sputtered in shock, but she only turned to Jamie's dad and said triumphantly, " _See,_ Keith? I _told_ you he wasn't insane.".

"Yes, yes you did, Alli.", he replied in amusement as Jamie's gaze flicked between them in shocked helplessness, "I really _should_ learn to trust that intuition of yours.".

"Yes, you should. It's usually right.", she said smugly before turning back to her flabbergasted son.

"So, Jamie. You're introducing this boy to us, he's nervous, and you're unusually serious. When's the wedding?", she asked expectantly, and Jamie's eyes widened even further.

"Wh- But we- And you-", he stuttered, but after only a moment of surprise Jack gave an easy smile.

"The winter solstice.", he informed them easily, and Alli squealed excitedly.

"Ooh, how romantic! And appropriate too!", she gushed, rushing up to Jack and taking his hands excitedly in hers to celebrate. Jamie, meanwhile, had sat down on the couch his mother had recently vacated in resigned horror and embarrassment, watching his mother and boyfriend - betrothed? - fangirl about the apparent wedding.

"Don't worry son, you'll get used to it.", his Dad assured him with the same resignation Jamie felt.

"Really?", Jamie asked, hardly daring to hope, but his suspicions were confirmed by his Dad's cheerful grin.

"Nope!". Jamie wilted in disappointment, but then he had a thought and looked at his Dad suspiciously.

"You're taking this very well. Did you know about magic before?", he asked carefully, but Keith merely scoffed.

"If we did, do you think we'd still be working? No, I just have a really open mind. Your mother's still stuck on the 'wedding' part and hasn't really focused on the 'magic' part yet. Or the 'relationship with my son' part, actually.", he mused, and Jame blinked at him before groaning and burying his face in his hands.

"That'll be a fun conversation.", his muffled voice said, but Keith only chuckled.

Indeed it was, for at those words Alli froze in the middle of discussing centerpieces with Jack and her eyes widened. Then she resumed her smile and plucked Jack's staff from his grip, slinging an arm around his neck and squeezing to constrict his windpipe a bit. "I am obligated, as a mother, to inform you that if you ever hurt my baby boy I will snap this little twig of yours and fling you into a volcano.", she informed him cheerfully, "Kay?".

Jack nodded vigorously as he clawed at her arm, his eyes bugging and his face turning purple. "Good!", Alli told him, releasing his neck and returning his staff, and he quickly put the couch, Keith, and Jamie between him and the smiling woman.

"You're mom's scary.", Jack stated in a terrified voice, but Jamie only gave him a deadpan look.

"You should see her when someone starts eating before saying 'grace'.", he told him flatly, and Jack shivered.

"So, Jack, how'd you two meet?", Alli asked, trying to distract the terrified boy, and it worked. He perked up and hopped up to perch on his staff with a wide grin, getting ready to tell his favorite story.

** -One Long and Amazing Story Which I Assume You All Know Already Later- **

"Well.", Keith said shortly, and that about summed it up. He was still stuck on the fact that Pitch implied he was going to outright _kill_ Jamie, but he was better than Alli; she was squealing about how it was just a matter of time before Sophie developed more than platonic feelings for Bunny. Jack had toppled off his staff when she decided to share this, spluttering about mental pictures that he most certainly did _not_ need, thank you very much, but Jamie only reflected that this was actually very likely to come about.

He may have also been thinking of revenge for the other day.

He was pulled out of his musings by his dad asking how their relationship had started, and it was only because of his extremely fast reflexes honed by years of dodging snowballs that he was able to clamp his hand over Jack's mouth before he came out with, 'We fucked.', or something similarly blunt.

Instead he deadpanned, "Sophie locked us in my room together.", and left it at that, glaring at Jack as he removed his hand. The winter spirit merely smiled at him, innocence shining in his eyes alongside a touch of confusion added in for authenticity.

His efforts were for naught, thought, when his mom stated blithely, "So you fucked.".

"Alli!", Keith exclaimed in horror as Jamie turned as red as North's shirt, burying his face in his hands and sinking down in his seat on the couch. Jack had merely busted out laughing, leaning into Jamie for support. Alli simply sat there, innocent as you please, with a knowing look on her face and her hand raised towards her husband.

"Well?", she asked calmly, and he looked confused for a split second before groaning.

"I thought that was a joke.", he groaned, sighing as she shook her head before taking out his wallet and wordlessly handing over a fifty.

"You had a _bet_?!", Jack laughed, half-amused and half-incredulous, but the amusement took over full force when Alli nodded seriously.

"Yep. Keith bet Jamie wouldn't sleep with his first love interest. I bet the opposite because I knew that Jamie wouldn't get into a relationship unless he _meant_ it; that's just how he is.", Alli sighed good-naturedly.

"Nice to know I'm predictably faithful.", Jamie groused, but stopped short at Jack's unusually serious look.

"You are.", he said with a small, tender smile, then went back into trickster mode as Keith spoke.

"Hey, how old are you, Jack?", Keith asked suddenly, trying to diffuse the mood, "You look pretty young.".

"I'm three hundred seventeen. Aging stops when you're a spirit.", Jack explained at Keith's mildly shocked look, then glanced to Jamie and inquired, "When were you gonna get around to telling them?".

Jamie glared at him when his parents directed curious glances his way and hissed, "I was _going_ to ease them into it, but since you seem so eager...".

He sighed, took a deep breath to steady his nerves, then turned to look his parents in the eyes and said evenly, "Jack is immortal. They've found a ritual that lets me become immortal too, with the Moon's blessing, so to avoid growing old without him slash being labeled as a pedophile...yeah.". Bit of a shake on the finish, but all in all a strong confession.

At least until Keith fainted and Alli staggered into a nearby chair.

"Wow Jamie, bit of a drama bomb there.", Jack commented, "I mean, come on, they just found out magic is real and that their son is marrying the Spirit of Winter. Way to drop the whole 'I'm becoming immortal' thing on them on top of all that.".

Jamie shoved a pillow into his face and glanced at his parents nervously. They had recovered surprisingly quickly and were whispering among themselves furtively, gesturing to Jamie and Jack and smacking each other upside the head every so often. Finally, they nodded decisively and turned to Jamie.

"No.", Alli said clearly, daring Jamie to obey with her stern look, but when Jamie seemed to crumple in on himself she merely turned to Keith with a victorious look and smirked.

He sighed and admitted, "Okay, so he values our opinion. Doesn't mean he'll agree.".

"If he doesn't, I'll just duct-tape him to the bed.", Alli assured him cheerfully before turning back to Jamie.

"Let me rephrase that. No, you may not marry him yet, because even though you've known him for seven years, you just started this relationship yesterday. He could change in ways you never expect, and besides, how do you know he's the one? I won't deny he's important to you, but someone else could become equally as important.", Alli explained at length, giving Jamie a small smile of reassurance before finishing, "We're not saying 'no forever', just...wait a bit?".

Jamie stared at her for a moment before asking, "You do realize the whole 'marriage' thing was a joke, right?", and Keith smugly held up a hand for the fifty Alli was already pulling back out of her pocket.


End file.
